Not Your Average Blonde
by Daae
Summary: Juliet's POV (yes, I actually like her character). It's the summer, and Artemis and Butler come home. Let the adventures begin! Post-EC.


Hey, everybody! I really don't know where this fic is going, and I haven't worked out any plot thingies yet, but enjoy! This is my first time writing a full story, so give me suggestions, please?

Not Your Average Blonde

            It was a dreary afternoon. To most people, that would mean one of three things: homework, a bad date, or boredom. I have to deal with all of that, plus dusting the nooks and cranies of the thousand year old mansion I like to call home. Actually, I don't really know if this is my home, it's more of a residence to me. A residence that I have to clean. Every day. Fun, fun. Like I said, it was a dreary afternoon.

            "Jul-iet! Come here for a second, will you?" Oh, God. Spending my afternoons with Mrs. Fowl is not my idea of a good time. Sure, I love shopping, but do I like being her personal slave, waiting on her while she tries on party dresses? Well, that's what I am anyways. A freaking slave. Dom tells me that us Butlers have been "bodyguards" to the Fowls since like the Middle Ages or something like that. Riiight. And all this time I thought bodyguards did exciting things. I guess they're just like housewives, after all.

            I rush off to the _other side of the mansion_, which is like four or five miles away. Well, I suppose that's why I went through all that "bodyguard" training. "Yes, madam?"

            "Juliet, you're _finally_ here! It took you at least ten minutes," she exclaims. 

            Let's see you run five miles in ten minutes, I'd like to reply. Forcing a smile, I say, "Sorry, Madam. What can I do for you right now?"

            "You remember my little Arty's coming back tonight, don't you? Won't he just love the nice little party I've planned for him?"

            I almost snort, but quickly disguise it into a cough. Yes, normal sixteen-year-old millionaire boys like parties. But Artemis is definitely not normal. I mean, the guy literally sits at his computer for hours. He plots, like, schemes and things to get money. I don't know. It's complicated stuff. Let's just say he's not a very sociable guy. I can just imagine what he's up to at school. Dom goes with him, you see. They have all the fun, going on adventures and all that. Every time he tells his mom that he's "on a school trip to Switzerland" or some crap like that I know something's up. 

            "Of course, madam Fowl. I'm sure Artemis will love the party."

            "I am too, Juliet. He'll be home all summer, I can't wait to see him!" she practically squeals. I try not to smirk. I know Artemis will squirm when she hugs him tonight; he's never one for showing emotion. He just kind of sits there with a sneer on his face and uses all these big words all the time. It's kind of funny, really. Or it would be if he knew how to take a joke. "We've got to prepare for his homecoming! Finish whatever you're doing right now and finish preparing the meal! I have about a hundred of my friends here tonight, I can't have them starving!"

            "Yes, madam." I nod and walk away, practically in hysterics. I can imagine the look on Arty's face when he comes home to this! Actually, I'm pretty excited, too. If Artemis comes home, so will Dom. It'll be awesome to see him again; I've gotta show my old bro some new moves I learned this year. Wrestlemania! Yeah, baby! I finally got a cool skull-cracking move down without busting my head open. See, I'm training to be a wrestler in America. I've seen their shows and I'm like, "Whoa, intense!" I'll probably fly over there after the summer for their auditions.

            Still, I can't wait to see Dom. It's hard, him going off with Artemis all the time. It's been this way since Arty was eleven. I usually never join in on the fun, but this school year was different. I got to come along sometimes and help out, but I never really did anything much. Just followed Dom and did stuff that he could have done. I don't really know why Arty asked me along in the first place. 

            Oh, well. All I know is that with Artemis Fowl back, I'll get to go on many more adventures.

So? Loved it? Hated it? Want to throw flames at me? Use Incendio. Plot suggestions, please! 


End file.
